


Enticement

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Thief Edward, Thief Harry, Thief Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, and Edward are a team. Louis is the bait and Harry and Edward are the brawn. Together they do small robberies (mainly older rich men who are attracted to Louis). </p>
<p>After witnessing Louis getting too comfortable with a target, Edward gets a little jealous and believes a punishment is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what made me want to write this. I think I was thinking about the movie Savages and boom-- inspiration. This is my first smut piece so please excuse the crap quality of the sexy parts. Enjoy!

Louis P.O.V  
I laughed at yet another obnoxious joke that my target, a rich balding man, had thrown out to impress me. I’d been flirting with him for the past thirty minutes and I didn’t know how many more sexist and racist quips I could take.

I was just about to call it when the man places a clammy hand over mine, “Why don’t we take this up to my room, doll?”

I smile and look up at him through my lashes, “Are you sure I’m good enough to stay in your company?” 

One side of his mouth goes up in a crooked smile. He stands instead of answering and offers me a hand. I get down from the barstool and grab my coat from the seat next to me, but not before looking across the room at the two men sitting at the corner booth.

I turn back to the man and take his hand, allowing him to lead me out of the bar and out towards the elevators.

It’s about half past nine and the lobby is busy with people going out to party or go clubbing. Mr. Target leads me into a crowded elevator and keeps an arm around my waist. I keep a calm face as he tries to let his hand slide down to the top of my ass. I grit my teeth and give him a tight-lipped smile.

The last of the crowd trickles out of the elevator and we’re left alone. Mr. Target tries to push me against the wall to kiss me but I put a hand to his chest.

“Wait till we get to the room.” He tries to put his lips on my neck and I stop him again, “The anticipation makes it all the better.”

Just then the elevator dings and the doors are opening. I grab his hand and step out of the elevator, pulling him along with me.

He leads me down the long hallway and finally stops at a door, sliding his card into the slot. I quickly take note of the same two men down the opposite end of the hall. 

The door opens and I follow Mr. Target in. He’s extremely eager and that makes this part all the more easy. 

I grab him by the lapels of his jacket and shove him against the door, “Go get on the bed. I want waiting for me there, naked.” My lips ghost over his and I try not to gag at the greasy, sickly look to his skin. But that’s how I can tell the drugs are kicking in.

He nods then quickly walks away from me, beginning to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. I make sure he’s gone past the front room and into the bedroom before turning back to the door. I leave the lock lodged in the door before going over to the mini bar. I grab a mini whisky bottle and down the whole thing before slipping it in my jacket pocket—don’t wanna leave any evidence behind.

I crack my neck as I walk over to the bedroom. I close the door behind me then turn to assess the damage that the drugs have done to Mr. Target. I stand at the foot of the bed to see that he’s sweating profusely, but still awake. I tilt my head curiously at him but crawl up onto the bed, arching my back and stifling my laughter at the dopey look on his face.

I straddle his legs and ignore the sad erection that’s resting against my thigh, “Do you feel okay, love?” I ask in a sweet voice, resting my hands on his shoulders.

“Mhmmmmm…” he’s drifting in and out of consciousness. I hear the hotel room door open then. 

Mr. Target’s eyes drift closed just in time for the boys to come into the bedroom.

I turn, my hands still resting on Mr. Target. His unconscious body leans forward onto mine and I hear a growl come from one of the boys.

“Louis…” I turn to see Edward coming towards me with clenched fists. I roll my eyes and detach myself from the sleeping man before Edward can try to hurt him.

“I was just seeing through with the plan.” I sit at the edge of the bed with my legs spread, Edward standing between them. I place my hand on his fly, “Are you really mad at me, daddy?” I look up at him through my lashes.

He visibly shivers before shaking his head no, “Let’s take care of what we came here for, we’ll do this later.” He takes my hand in his before raising it to his lips.

I look over to Harry and crawl over to him, “What about you, baby. Are you mad?”

He leans down to give me chaste kiss, “Could never be mad at you, darling.”

I smile at him, “Alright then. Let’s rob this guy blind.” I say once Harry helps me up from the bed. Edward hands me my black leather gloves.

Once I slip them on I go straight for the wallet that fell out of his pants pocket. I see his I.D. then look to the body on the bed, “Thank you for your generosity Mr. Carlisle.” Edward shoots me a smile from the closet. He’s currently rummaging through Mr. Carlisle’s luggage. Harry is disabling any tracking devices on Mr. Carlisle’s technology. And with that, we’re rifling through his things.

\-- -- -- -- 

We’re in and out of the room in less than 5 minutes. The drugs I gave Mr. Carlisle wear off in ten. We’re on our way to a different hotel, the one we’re staying at. Our flight home is at 10 tomorrow morning and the boys wanted to make good use of the room before checkout tomorrow.

Harry is currently driving and I dragged Edward into the back seat with me. He was still a little bitter about walking in on me straddling our target. I was planning on trying to appease his anger, but if the look on his face was any sign to go by, he wasn’t going to have any of it.

I started by resting my hand on his knee and leaning my head against his shoulder. He didn’t respond. I turned my face so I could kiss his shoulder. He didn’t respond. I slide my hand up his inner thigh and just as I’m about to cup him through his pants, his hand gets a strong grip on mine. My eyes snap up to his face, which remains unresponsive to my actions.  
He places my hand back in my own lap. I roll my eyes and move from the middle seat over to the other window, “I can’t believe you’re actually upset. I just sat on the man’s legs. I wasn’t gonna do anything.”  
“We know you weren’t, love.” Harry chimes in from the front of the car, “Don’t we, Ed?” he looks at his brother in the rearview mirror.  
I look over to Edward who raises a brow, “Yes. But that doesn’t mean that Mr. Carlisle wouldn’t have done something. Imagine if the drugs hadn’t worked. The raid could have gone wrong, or worse he could have taken advantage of you. ” He finally looks at me, “I don’t like when you get that close to the targets, unconscious or not.”

I give him my best pout then slide back over to him, “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

His eyes drift to mine, then lower down to the jut of my lower lip. I watch as he quickly licks his own lips. He raises his hand to my cheek and strokes his thumb over my cheekbone. I immediately lean into the touch with a smile.

“It’s okay, princess. It’s just—you know how jealous I get.” I nod completely understanding. I press a kiss into his palm, he tilts my chin so I’m staring into his eyes again, “But that doesn’t mean you’re not gonna get punished when we get back to the hotel, okay?” 

My eyelids flutter shut as his hot breath kisses my skin. My lips part in a silent gasp, his words already starting to send me under. When I open my eyes, their met with a hungry gaze of lust and I can only respond with, “Yes, daddy.” 

\-- -- -- -- 

I practically run into the hotel suite once Harry unlocks the door. I was taking the instructions Edward had given me very seriously. He was giving me ten minutes to freshen up and prep myself for the events to come, and by events he meant some of the hottest, roughest sex my body could handle. 

I ran straight to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, leaving the boys behind in the front room and I hear Harry yell something along the lines of ‘Be careful’. I quickly strip off my clothing and jump in the shower. I wanted to wash off any smells or traces of our target from my body. 

I did my best to avoid getting my hair wet as I’d spent a good thirty minutes doing it up into a quiff earlier. I took my time prepping myself though, making sure to slowly dance my fingers up and down my torso, sliding my hands over my wet legs. I turned so my front was pressed against the shower wall and began stretching myself.

It was extremely difficult not to get carried away, but I miraculously was able to get myself out of the shower with two minutes to spare. I fixed any fallen hairs of my fringe, then sprayed on a bit of cologne. I made sure I was dry before exiting the bathroom. I still had a minute so I hopped up on the bed and got into position; sitting on my calves, hands in my lap, head down.

Edward comes in thirty seconds later. My entire body feels as if its vibrating with excitement. I swallow as I hear the shifting of cloth on cloth, he’s removing his clothes. I’m getting harder by the second, my length resting heavy on my thighs.

I take deep breaths when I see him stand at the foot of the bed in front of me. He tilts my chin up with a single finger and I notice that he’s still got his boxers on but I can see a very prominent bulge in the front. I fight the urge to whine at that and stare into his stormy green eyes.

There’s a small smile on his lips, “Very good, princess.” 

“Thank you daddy.” 

“You won’t be getting a spanking today, love.” My brow furrows in confusion, “It’s because you didn’t know better. And I cant be too hard on you for that now can I?” 

I shake my head and he smiles again, “Instead, I’ve decided you only get to come once...”

I whimper. Knowing Edward, he wouldn’t let me come till I was on the verge of passing out from denial. But he knew my limits and I trusted him. I trusted both of my boys.

Without warning he surged forward for a kiss, making it hot and messy. He grips my hips in his large hands and sends me onto my back. When he crawls over me I bite my lip, watching how every muscle screams predator with their movement. Edward is quick to claim my lips again, spreading my legs and laying between them, his stomach brushing my cock. I whine and wrap my legs around his middle, trying to get him to lean down more. When he resists my pull, I cant my hips up, trying to get more friction but he extracts himself from my legs, then makes sure they’re flat on the bed before glaring down at me, silently telling me to keep them there. 

Next thing I know, he’s sucking the tip of my cock past his lips, circling his tongue around the head, humming at the taste. I cry out and resist the urge to arch my back and force more of me into the warmth of his mouth. My hands grip the duvet under me. I didn’t know how I was going to make it through this punishment if he’d barely started touching my cock.

After enduring a lovely, lengthy blowjob from him and nearly coming twice, Edward’s decided to flip me over onto my stomach. My cock is brushing against the soft material of the duvet and the pressure is nowhere near enough. But before I can even think about whining, Edward’s tongue pushing past my rim and delving inside of me. I scream out, my hands searching for anything to hold on to. I settle for one of the pillow. The tip of his tongue meets my walls, sliding across them. 

“Think you’re ready, princess?” his lips brushing my lower back. I nod and hope he sees it. He does and lifts my hips up so I’m resting on my knees. He slides his length along the cleft of my ass and I hum, loving the feeling. He circles the head of his cock around my rim and I nearly scream when he plunges into me.

As he bottoms out he lays over me, his broad chest covering my back, a muscular arm circling under me to hold me closer to him. I feel my body adjust to the intrusion and circle a hand around the arm holding me, letting him know he can move.

With the permission given, Edward loses control. His thrusts are hard and relentless, punching the air out of me with each one. I groan and arch my back, my body accepting each thrust greedily.

When he gets tired of not being able to kiss me, he decides it’d be better if I rode him; I agree wholeheartedly. I’m on him once he sits back against the pillows. Pulling him in by the back of his neck to kiss me as I sit down on his cock. Our moans are lost in one another’s mouths and I begin to bounce when I feel his hands on my hips, encouraging me to move. Unfortunately for me, the angle of this position caused him to hit my prostate dead on and I scream and toss my head back. I try to change the angle when I fall onto him again but Edward growls.

“Stay there.” He warns. And I comply, going back to the same exact position. 

At some point I’d fought at least four orgasms and my body was responding poorly. The exhaustion was taking over me but I continue, letting him use my body for his pleasure and following through with my punishment. Edward notices my decrease in speed and plants his feet on the bed, knees bent. He’s now thrusting up into me, thank goodness. I fall forward, my head resting between his neck and shoulder.

I attempted to roll my hips down to meet his thrusts, but I found all of my muscles too sore to move. So I settled for making horrible love bites on his neck, really digging my teeth into his flesh, then sucking as hard as I could, then leaving a light kiss over the mark. 

I was working on a third mark when Edward pulled me close to him, caging his arms around my back and his lips searched for mine. I leaned up a bit so I could hover over him, letting his tongue explore my mouth as he grunted, “Come.”  
I’m crying as I finally let go, come shooting between us onto our chests and I feel him filling me with his load. I moan into his mouth and tangled my fingers in his hair when he pulls me in for another kiss. He continues thrusting, riding out both of our highs. 

“You’re amazing, princess.” Edward’s eyes are hooded, a signature part of his post-orgasm look. I didn’t notices that he’d slid down the bed to lay down, my body still draped over his.

I grin at him sleepily, watching as he reaches a long arm over towards the nightstand to his right and grabs the jewel plug with an emerald like gem on it. I lay my head back down on his chest. I whine when he spreads my cheeks again and nudges the tip of the plug against my hole. I muffle my groan against his skin and he rubs his free hand up and down my back to soothe me. He slips the plug in and I sigh, loving the full feeling.

We cuddle for a few moments before Harry comes into the room. I don’t bother looking up because I know he’ll come lay down with us. I feel the bed dip on Harry’s side and the next thing I know there’s another hand stroking my back. I preen at the feeling and turn my head to gaze at Harry.

He smiles causing his dimples to pop onto his face, “Hi, darling. You okay?”

“Yeah.” I say closing my eyes. Harry strokes a thumb across my cheek, “I missed you though…wanted to take you both.” His thumb flicks my lower lip when I pout.

“Next time, darling.” 

“Promise?” I ask both of them.

And they both answer in unison, “Promise.”


End file.
